Love Again
by WEMMA
Summary: When Will & Emma are both burned by love will they be able to let love in their hearts once more? Chapter 9 Updated! Finished.
1. What Happened?

I do not own Glee.

Will & Emma

"Love Again"

Emma never truly loved Ken. Sure, she cared about him, and thought he was a good person, but she never really wanted to marry him. Emma knew Ken loved her with his whole heart. That alone caused her so much pain while she was dating him, knowing her love for Ken was simply unrequited.

She would have married Ken and been a good wife. One that was loving, loyal, and there for him when he needed her to be, even if they still lived on opposite ends of town. When Ken cheated on her, she didn't understand why it hurt her so bad, but it did. Maybe it was because she knew she could never be capable of that kind of betrayal. Maybe it was because since marrying him, she felt like was giving up little pieces of herself to be with him, and felt he should do the same. Emma was never one to tolerate cheaters, so when she found out about his infidelity, she divorced him after the short marriage, even though he continually begged for her forgiveness.

Will loved Terri, despite that fact that she'd changed a lot since high school. She was his high school sweetheart and Will made a vow to love her forever. But when Terri faked a pregnancy, no matter how hard he tried, that was something Will could never forgive. So he divorced her, even though it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

Neither Will nor Emma would ever forget the night when he ran into her the day he left Terri.

It was raining and Will had nowhere else to go, so he decided Emma's house could be his port in the storm. Emma was sitting in her living room crying because she felt like her life was crumbling before her eyes. When she heard a knock at the door, she jumped up in surprise. She wasn't expecting anyone. She had no idea who was on the other side. So when she saw Will staring back at her after she opened the door, her shock escalated, as did her embarrassment. Emma knew that her eyes were undoubtedly red rimmed and puffy from all the crying she'd been doing, and there's no way Will didn't notice it. When he saw the sadness in her eyes, his heart sank and he immediately regretted coming over, just to seek his own selfish comfort.

"I'm sorry if this was a bad time, Emma," Will said apologetically. "It's just…I have no one else to talk to, but if you wanted me to leave, I understand. I'll leave."

Emma grabbed his arm gently as he went to turn around and offered him the weakest of smiles. "No, Will, I'm fine. Just a rough day; come on in," she said.

Will took a seat on Emma's couch and poured his heart out to her. He didn't mean to spring all this on her when he arrived, but seeing her melted his resolve. The words came out before he could stop them.

"Terri lied about being pregnant," disclosed. "I left. I couldn't look at her. That kind of betrayal…" he sighed. "Emma, I'm divorcing her."

Emma said nothing; she only sat there and listened to what he had to say with wide eyes. Even if she wanted to speak, she didn't think she'd be able to.

"So, look," he said nervously. "I guess the real reason I came here is to tell you that…Emma, I've been crazy about you since the day we met. But there was never anything I could do because of Terri," Will confessed, his heart pounding away in his ribcage.

He didn't give Emma any time to respond before he leaned in an cupped her cheeks in his palms, kissing her with all he had, his way of showing her just how serious he was. So when Emma pulled away almost immediately, his heart sank.

Tears streamed down Emma's face and she shook her head in panic. "Will, why didn't you say this before?" she nearly yelled. "I can't do this now; you're too late." Emma cried.

"Too late?" Will asked, just as frantic. "What do you mean?"

"I married Ken yesterday. I'm sorry." Emma said, her face buried in her hands.

Will slumped over dejectedly on the couch. "I just—I had to tell you. And I'm sorry. This…is not the best timing. I know that. But I just need to you know that I care about you. And I always will," he professed.

Emma, at a complete loss for words simply stared at the carpet below her, as if she was watching her life fall apart right in front of her. Will left then, too, walking out the door without another word.

A year and a half had passed since then, and both found themselves just as single, just as miserable. But worst of all, their friendship had never recovered after that day. Things were never the same. Forced smiles and awkward conversations became the new norm. And they both hated that that's what they had become.

Will channeled all of his time and energy into Glee; and Emma spent her days buried under piles of paperwork as a way to distract herself from the constant heartache. She dealt with that in a different way: by spending most nights crying herself to sleep.

Whenever they passed each other in school, the overwhelming feeling to tell the other how they felt consumed both of them. To confess how much they missed each other, needed each other. Even if that meant all they could ever be was friends.

Will had no choice but to suck it up and learn to deal. If they were both going to be miserable, at least they could be miserable together


	2. Confessions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

**This chapter is kind of short but it was a lead in for the next chapter!**

Will nervously paced outside of Emma's office waiting for her to come back from her lunch break. _Damn it Will_, the thought to himself._ Get it together. You can do this. You love her_.Will was shaken out of his thoughts when he heard the familiar heel sound clicking down the hallway.

Emma looked shocked as she turned the corner to discover Will standing outside her office door. _Oh my God, what is he doing here. I miss him, but it's too awkward for us now. I wish I could tell him how I feel._

"Good morning, Will." Emma greeted quickly before darting into her office. This how most of their mornings went now.

Emma gasped a little as she felt Will tug at her arm, and she turned to face him, searching his eyes for any clues. _Why is he doing this? I don't know if I can take anymore heartbreak._

"Emma, we need to talk." Will said firmly.

"Will, I don't know about right now. I have a lot of paperwork to do and an appointment with Rachel soon." Emma said, mustering up any excuse she could think of.

"No, now!" Will demanded. _I hope that didn't sound too harsh. Now she probably won't want to talk to me, ever._

"Okay fine, Will. We can talk." Emma said just as rudely. _How did we get like this? We were best friends and told each other everything. And now we're so hostile to each other; I hate what we have become._

Emma took a seat at her desk and Will sat across from her, both staring in awkward silence until Will finally spoke.

"Emma, I came in here to talk to you about us, and how we've acted toward each other since the night I left Terri." Will started nervously.

"Oh. Okay then, what do you have on your mind about it." _Jeez, Emma, way to be upfront with Will and tell him how you really feel._

"Well, I was just thinking about how I missed our talks, spending lunch together, you helping with the Glee kids, and mostly just being around you during the day at school," Will confessed. _I hope that was okay. I hope she doesn't get upset that I just unloaded all of this on her. I hope we can be friends again._

Emma sat there open-mouthed, words escaping her. _I can't believe he really just said all this to me. It is exactly how I've been feeling. Go ahead just tell him how you feel. But I don't know if I can do this now._

"Will…I…I can't do this right now," Emma blurted out. _Way to go. Now he'll never know how you feel._

"I understand. I'll see you around, Em," Will said as he got up to leave. _I can't believe that just happened. I just embarrassed myself and will probably never get her back._

_Emma do it now—this is your last chance. _"Will, wait! Please sit down. I'm sorry, you didn't deserve that and I want to be honest with you like we used to be_._"

Will turned around and sat down, a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Will, ever since you told me you left Terri, and then kissed me, I had always felt that I had let myself settle for less after you left that night. I never should have married Ken. I never really loved him. When you kissed me, it was in that moment that I realized you were everything I wanted but could never have because I had Ken. I never forgave myself for that, and that was the reason I didn't talk to you. You reminded me of the mess that I let myself become and I don't like messes." Emma said, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"Emma, I am so sorry," Will said softly. "This is just as much my fault, so I don't want you just blaming yourself for this. I could have talked to you too but I didn't," he apologized.

Will walked over to her side of the desk and gave her a hug, "Don't cry. It's okay; we'll be okay now," he murmured into her red hair. _This is where I belong, here with her._

"You always knew how to cheer me up," she said with a small smile, winking at him. _I love him so much. I am so glad he came to my office today._

"Well, Ms. Pillsbury, I was thinking that since we've become miserable loners, we might as well be miserable together. How would you like to go out with me tonight?" Will managed to laugh.

"It would be my honor, Mr. Schuester. But can I drive?" Emma smiled.

"Sure," Will said, keeping in mind her germ phobias. "But you have to agree to let me pick the music for the car."

"Okay. Sounds like a deal. I'll pick you up at your place at around seven. By the way, where do you want to go?" Emma questioned.

"Hmm… we can decide that later. Let's be spontaneous. As long as we're together, we'll be fine," Will said excitedly. _She said yes! Tonight is going to be amazing! _

"Sounds good. See you then,"Emma replied_. I can't believe that just happened. I don't think I've ever been happier. Now all I have to do is choose an outfit. Maybe I should have asked him what he was wearing. _

Reviews = Love!!!


	3. Hold You Right Where You Belong

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee!**

**Now time for a little fluff!**

Emma was in panic mode. Right before she left school, she got a text from Will saying dress semi-formal for their dinner that evening. So she quickly got in her car and ran to the store to get a new dress she could wear on her date with Will. She went to her favorite store, J. Crew, and picked out a periwinkle party dress with a bow at the top, and a pair of peep toe high heels to go with it.

Since Will hadn't been on a date with anyone since Terri, he was beyond nervous for tonight. He had just chosen black pants, a white shirt, and periwinkle tie since he knew it was Emma's favorite color. He had decided that he would take Emma to Leaves of Verona since it was the nicest restaurant he could find in this town.

Emma had arrived promptly at seven o'clock which wasn't surprising. She was always prompt. Emma got out of her car and smoothed out her dress before knocking on Will's door. When he saw her, he couldn't help but stare. She looked beautiful.

"Em, you look amazing! Come on in," Will said, smiling at her.

"You look pretty handsome yourself," she complimented.

"Oh, I got these for you." Will pulled out a small bouquet of roses for Emma and handed them to her.

Emma accepted them and sniffed. "That's so sweet. You really didn't have to do that."

"Well I haven't been on a date in quite a long time, but I'm pretty sure that what you're supposed to do," Will stated. "So you ready to go?"

They walked to Emma's car and hopped in and Will popped in the CD because he was in charge of music. "I remember that you told me you liked Carrie Underwood so I burned her first CD to bring." Will said proudly.

She smiled. "Thanks for remembering. By the way where are we going?"

"Leave of Verona; I made a reservation for 7:30."

"That's the hardest place in town to get reservations for; how did you manage that one?" Emma asked

"I have my ways." Will winked playfully.

They spent most of the car ride catching up on what had happened in each other's lives since they hadn't talked in so long. It felt like they'd missed out on so much, through they saw each other nearly every day.

When they eventually arrived, sat down, and received their food, Will cleared his throat. "So…I have one more surprise for you."

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"We're going to go to the Glee fundraiser dance at school. I promised the kids I would go and you're the only person I want to take as my date." Will said, wringing his napkin between his fingers as he awaited her response.

Emma bit her lip sheepishly. "That's sweet, but you know I don't like to dance in front of a lot of people, and it just so crowded and sweaty at all those dances." Emma said cautiously.

"It'll be fine. I'll protect you, I promise," he assured her.

"Well then, as long as you're sure, I guess I can't say no," she giggled.

His face lit up. "Okay. Well let's get going then." Will paid the bill and took Emma by the hand and led her out to the car. They didn't let go of each other's hands, not even when they reached the school.

When they arrived, they were immediately greeted by the Glee kids standing at the door waiting. They got out of the car and were still holding hands, causing them much confusion.

Emma whispered, "Will, people are going to get suspicious. Do you think it's inappropriate to do this in front of them?"

"Em, it's fine. They would have probably found out sooner or later, and plus, I told them I was brining a date. No big deal," Will said in an attempt to ease her nerves.

Kurt whispered to the rest of the Glee kids, "Oh my God, are they dating now?"

"Sure as hell looks like it," Mercedes responded.

"They're cute together. I think we should just leave them alone," Rachel chimed in.

"Hey everyone." Will greeted happily.

"Hey Mr. Schue and Miss. Pillsbury," Finn said confusedly, wondering why they were together.

"Hi kids, are you all excited for tonight?" Emma asked, skirting the subject altogether.

"We sure are, but probably not as excited as you guys are for tonight," Puck said as he winked at Will, causing the others to erupt into a fit of giggles.

Emma's eyes widened and will could sense her embarrassment. "We are, excited," Will agreed. "Now go in and have fun."

As the Glee kids went in, Will gently squeezed her hand. "Sorry, Em. They're like close friends, so it's only natural that they would rib me a little.

"Its okay," she shrugged. "I wouldn't expect any less from Puck," Emma said with a little laugh.

As they entered the auditorium they ran into Sue, standing by the doors. "Sue, I'm surprised to see you here, you know supporting the Glee kids," Will said hostilely.

"Well, Will, I decided to come and see all the social outcasts you spend so much time with make asses out of themselves at a dance." Sue shot back. "Oh! And I see you brought Erica with you," she said, turning her attention to Emma. "But won't all these germs make you crazy as usual?"

"I'll be fine, Sue; but thanks for caring so much," Emma said with a sarcastic smile.

"Okay, see you guys around." Sue said abruptly before turning to leave.

"Why does she hate us?" Emma asked.

"I don't know; but let's not let her ruin our good time." Will said.

Emma and Will stood around for a while, gazing at all the Glee kids singing and dancing to all the songs that were being played. When _This I Promise You_ started playing, they saw all the couples in the Glee kids start to dance.

"Emma, would you like to dance?" Will smiled at her.

" I'm not very good at dancing," Emma said nervously.

"It'll be fine, just follow my lead," Will said as he led her to the dance floor. They found a spot near where Mercedes and Kurt were dancing.

Will placed his hands on the small of Emma's back and she inched close to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. As the song progressed, they found themselves slowly moving closer together.

Emma swayed back and forth to the music, thinking about how long she'd waited for this moment. Will had his head buried in Emma's hair as they were dancing, breathing in the smell of fresh strawberries that he loved.

… _and I will take you in my arms and hold you right where you belong._

Kurt and Mercedes noticed how close they were getting to each other. "Mercedes, look at how close they are," he whispered. "it's like they're about to make sweet love on the dance floor."

"I know. They are definitely in love." Mercedes responded.

… _I've loved you forever and lifetimes before and I promise you never will you hurt anymore._

"Emma, I just need you to know that I've always loved you and I always will." Will murmured into Emma's neck. "I know this is going to sound corny and immature, but will you go steady with me?"

Emma laughed. "Of course." She sighed in relief, and all of the sudden, it didn't matter to her if people were staring at them, or making comments. She was in love, and she wasn't afraid to let other people know it. "I've always felt the same way," she confessed. "I've loved you since the day I met you."

… _Just close your eyes each loving day and know this feeling won't go away._

"Finn, when did they start dating?" Rachel asked quietly. "They look like a pair of newlyweds out there. I haven't seen them talk to each other in a long time. Guess they made up…"

"I don't know, but remember when Miss. Pillsbury used to chaperone gGlee how many times they would be flirting with each other?" Finn recalled. "I guess they finally realized how much they liked each other."

Will whispered into her ear, "Every word I say is true, this I promise you."

Emma stared up at him and smiled, wanting nothing more than to kiss him. But when the song ended, she snapped back to reality and realized where she was.

All she could manage to stammer out was, "That was the best dance I've ever had."

"Mine too," Will responded. "I think that was the last song Em," he said. Noticing how everyone was heading for the exit. "You ready to go?"

"I sure am."

"It's only eleven. Do you want to come back to my place for coffee?" Will asked.

"Sure!" Emma said enthusiastically.

They said their goodbyes to the Glee kids and after leaving the school, went back to Will's house. Emma hadn't really noticed his place when she first got there, but she was pleasantly surprised when she saw how neat it was, especially for a divorced man. "Will, your house is really nice," Emma said.

"Thanks. I cleaned it up for you before you get here," Will said.

Will led her to the kitchen and she took a seat at the table. He prepared coffee for the two of them and took a seat next to next to her, putting his free arm around her.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. I think you might get it a little at the next glee rehearsal though," Emma warned him playfully.

"That's okay," he said. "They'll be seeing us together a lot from now on anyway, right?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Emma whispered.

When they looked at each other then, they couldn't keep from kissing each other any longer. It had been far too long. Will tilted her chin towards his face and leaned in, slowly pressing his lips against hers. Emma let out a small sigh. This was what she had been waiting for all night. She started running her fingers through his hair, eventually settling at the curls on the nape of his neck. After they eventually pulled back, Emma rested her forehead against his, both gasping for breath.

Her eyes wandered over to the clock behind them and she began to blush. "I should really get going. But thank you for tonight. It was…amazing," Emma breathed.

"Thanks for going steady with me, Em," Will grinned.

She smiled. "Bye, Will."

After getting into her car and buckling her seatbelt, Emma let out a little happy scream and waved her arms around. As far as dates went, this went beyond anything she'd ever expected.

Will smiled to himself as he watched her drive off down the street. He was in love.

So was she.

**Reviews= Love!!!!!**


	4. The Christmas Song

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.

Okay so this has turned more into a fluff fest then angst like I had thought, but its Will & Emma so fluff is necessary. Right?

Six months had passed since Will and Emma had started dating. And because Christmas was coming up, like any other couple, they decided to spend the holidays together. Will surprised her with a trip to New York over their winter break; Emma had never been there, so now seemed like the perfect time to see her favorite musical, _Wicked_, which she hadn't gotten the chance to see. It was also a nice reprieve from Ohio. A little change of scenery would do some good. New York City was beautiful during the Christmas season.

When they arrived on Christmas Eve, Emma couldn't stop gazing at the big city all around her. It was unlike anything she'd ever seen before. She was pulled from her reverie when Will spoke.

"Em, I just checked with the hotel. Our room isn't ready yet, so we can just drop our luggage off and go do something else," Will said. "So we can go get dinner, walk around, have a tour around the city, go ice skating…"

Emma smiled enthusiastically. "Let's go ice skating!" She hadn't been on a rink since she was a little girl, so getting the chance to do it again excited her more than Will ever expected.

"Ok, sounds good," Will chuckled. He wasn't a good ice skater himself, but for Emma, he was willing to make the effort.

After taking a cab to the ice skating rink, they got fitted for skates and put them on. When they stepped onto the ice, the grip Will had on Emma's had grew even tighter as he held onto it for deal life.

Emma giggled. "Um, Will…is there something you wanted to tell me?" she asked, watching as he clutched the wall, trying not to fall over.

"Okay, fine, you caught me," he confessed. "I'm not very good at this."

"It's okay, Will. Just hold onto me." Emma said reassuringly.

Will hooked his arm through Emma's and they managed to make a few loops around the ice without any slipping and falling. As he gained confidence on his feet, Will nodded to himself. "Okay, Em. I think I can let go of my death grip now," he said unconvincingly.

"Are you sure, Hon?" Emma asked cautiously.

"No, I'm ready," Will countered.

He let go of Emma's arm, and within seconds, he slipped onto the ice, accidentally pulling Emma down on top of him. Emma started laughing, and despite his embarrassment, Will couldn't help but laugh along with her. He ran his gloved hand over her cold, rosy cheek and smiled. There was nowhere else he'd rather be than right here with her.

After making a few more unsteady loops around the ice rink, they decided that rather than risk potential injury, they would head back to the hotel, where their room was waiting for them. While she deposited their skates, Will surprised her with a cup of hot chocolate to help warm them up, then they taxied back to the hotel overlooking Times Square.

Before they entered the room, Will smiled at her. "Close your eyes. I have some surprises for you," he said.

Emma looked at him suspiciously. "You know I don't like surprises, Will."

"Trust me. I think you'll like this one," he winked.

Despite her better judgment, Emma simply shrugged and did what he said, closing her eyes and waiting for whatever he had done.

Will slid the electronic key card through the slot, and unlocking the door, he pushed it open and led her inside. "Okay. Open them."

Emma looked around the suite and a smile came over her face. She was amazed at what he'd done for her. The room had a fireplace, kitchen, living room, bedroom, and a Jacuzzi. Flowers adorned nearly every surface, the table tops were equipped with candles, and on the coffee table, there was a wide array for fruit, cheeses, and champagne.

"Oh Will," she gasped. "It's so nice. You really didn't have to do all of this. I would have been happy with anything. Do you have enough money for all of this? I know neither of us make that much…" Emma rambled adorably.

Will put his finger to her lips to stop her from talking, and leaned in to kiss her. "I've got it covered," he said softly. "Tonight, I figured we could just spend in here, getting cozy around the fireplace, maybe get some room service, and watch _The Wizard of Oz_—I know it's your favorite."

"Sounds perfect," Emma said happily.

After ordering room service, they changed into their pajamas and settled into the living room with a bowl of popcorn. Will loved seeing her so carefree. Even in pajamas, she looked beautiful to him. He dropped down next to her on the couch and smiled.

"You look really cute," he chuckled.

"Are you kidding me? I look like I just rolled out of bed," Emma giggled.

"No, you look perfect," Will said as he placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

The movie began and Emma curled up into Will's side. It was a bittersweet moment, watching _The Wizard of Oz_ with Will. This was the first Christmas without her dad, whom she watched it with every year since she was little. Despite her best efforts to keep her tears at bay, they spilled from her eyes, down her cheeks.

Will felt a tear drip onto his shoulder and frowned, unsure of what to say. He knew she didn't like attention drawn to her, especially when she was upset, but he couldn't _not_ say anything.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked, brushing a tear away with his thumb.

Emma nodded quickly. "I'm fine." Emma said, even though her eyes betrayed her.

"You miss your dad, don't you?" Will asked.

"Yes," Emma confessed, as sobs began shaking her body. Will pulled her onto his lap and trailed his fingers down her back. "It's okay," he whispered, letting her cry.

Two months after they started dating, Emma lost her father. Will knew that's part of the reason why she clung to him so much afterward, Emma was basically attached to his hip after that. Will offered her solace she could find nowhere else.

"Emma, I can turn off the movie if you want," Will offered.

"No don't," Emma shook her head. "I want to watch it; it makes me sad, thinking about my dad, but I think of the good memories too," she told him.

As the movie ended, Will put on some Christmas music and they sat by the fireplace, just enjoying their time spent together. Emma rested her head on Will's chest and he wrapped his arms around her. When _The Christmas Song_ came on, he smiled.

"Emma, would you like to dance with me?"

She hadn't denied a dance with him since their first date, and there was no way she was going to now. "I'd love to," Emma agreed.

Will led her in front of the fireplace, and as they started dancing, Will started singing to the song.

…_Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

She could tell he was in a playful mood as he whispered the lyrics into her hair, his warm breath against her neck. When he playfully bit her shoulder, Emma laughed. "Will, stop…"

Will just smiled naughtily and pulled her closer to him.

… _And folks dressed up like Eskimos._

Will pressed his nose against hers and rubbed them together just like an Eskimo kiss, causing Emma's giggles to escalate.

"Will, I mean it," Emma said, though her laughter betrayed the serious tone she spoke in.

…_They know that Santa's on his way._

When Will started singing in a higher octave and spun them around the room, Emma gasped for breath from laughing so hard. "They're going to hear us next door, Will," she reminded him.

"Well, I hope they enjoy the show then," Will winked playfully.

As the song ended, Will dipped Emma and glanced up at the clock behind them. "Merry Christmas, Em," he whispered in her ear.

She smiled. "Merry Christmas Will."

With that Will picked Emma up and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He gently dropped her onto the couch then began kissing her neck. He eventually moved up to her mouth. When she granted his tongue entry into her mouth, they both moaned audibly. Will always loved the sounds she made when they kissed. Emma pulled back, smiling at him as they both regained their breath.

"Okay, I think it's time for bed." Emma decided.

"Me too," Will responded. He took Emma in his arms and carried her to the bed where he set her down. After crawling in next to her, he kissed her goodnight, and she rested her head on his chest. They remained that way until they woke up the next morning. It was the best either of them had slept in a long time.

Will got up early the next morning to order room service so it would be ready when Emma woke up. He also set up a fake Christmas tree next to the fireplace and placed all of the gifts he'd gotten for her underneath it.

After the food arrived, rather than let it get cold, he walked into the bedroom and pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Emma sleepily opened her eyes and smiled at him. "Merry Christmas." She got up and gave him a hug and they stood there holding onto each other for a few moments. When they walked into the living room and noticed what he'd done for her, she turned to him.

"The tree is beautiful. Thanks for doing all of this. You really didn't need too." Emma said, gently squeezing his hand.

"Of course I did," he grinned. "I wanted to make this the best Christmas ever. There's food in the kitchen, too."

"First I need to grab your presents and put them under the tree." Emma said, scurrying off into the bedroom for the bag she'd packed full of her gifts for Will.

When she'd finished setting them under the tree, Will brought the food in on a tray and presented it in front of her. He smiled when he saw her presents, all perfectly wrapped and trimmed with neat little bows. Very _Emma-like_. He, on the other hand, could barely manage to cut the wrapping paper in a straight line. But it was the thought that counted, right?

Will decided to take the initiative and start opening his presents first. He smiled when he unwrapped the green tie she'd gotten him. Emma knew green was his favorite color, and she loved it on him. She'd also gotten him a new watch, tickets for The Fray concert that summer, new sheet music for Glee, and a new baseball bat for when he started playing softball again in the spring.

"Thank you, Em," Will said sincerely. "I love it all. I couldn't have asked for anything more. You really didn't have to do all this…"

"You brought me to New York City. It was the least I could do," Emma reasoned, smiling slightly.

It was Emma's turn to open her gifts now, and with each gift the unwrapped, the smile on her face grew even more. Perfume, a J. Crew gift certificate, a new pair of pajamas, a white gold, heart-shaped locker, and the first season of _Family Ties_, which he knew was her favorite television show of all time.

"Thank you, Will. It's all so nice. I haven't had a Christmas like this in a long time," Emma said, pressing her palms to his cheeks and kissing him.

"Wait, I have one more present for you…" Will reached into his pocket on his pajamas and pulled out the pair of _Wicked_ tickets. Her face lit up as soon as she saw them.

"Will!" she exclaimed, practically diving into his lap as she hugged him. "You really bought these just for me?

"Well, I figured that since we're here, you might as well get to see it," Will replied.

"It's perfect," she said before leaning in to kiss him. "I love you so much."

"I love you too, Em," he replied, kissing her back.

As far as Christmases went, this was above and beyond anything they'd ever expected. They couldn't wait would next year would bring.

Please Review!


	5. Happy New Year

It was finally New Year's Eve and Will and Emma were excited for all the events that would be happening that night in New York. Over the past few days, they'd went shopping, dined at fancy restaurants, went sight-seeing, and just enjoyed spending time together.

Because Times Square would be full of crowds, they decided to stay in their hotel and watch through the window.

They spent their day going out to lunch and walking around New York City, seeing the excitement grow in everyone's faces as the night approached. After returning, they stepped into the Jacuzzi—after Will made sure it was up to Emma's standards first, of course.

He noticed the troubled look on her face after they settled in, waiting for midnight. "Emma, what's wrong?" Will inquired.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Emma answered, hardly convincing.

"Come on, I know when you're upset." Will insisted.

"I…I'm just going to miss this; I've had so much fun, and now we have to go back to the real world." Emma said sadly.

Will wrapped his arm around Emma's waist and pulled her to him. "We will have plenty of time to do more things like this don't worry, and yes the real world sucks, but we have to go back." Will said, kissing her shoulder.

"You're right; we can do this again." Emma responded. "But for now I just want to relax," she said, enjoying his body so close to hers.

They must have both been in a daze because they weren't talking much, and didn't notice what time it was until Will looked at his phone sitting on the sink. Already 11:30.

"Emma, it's already 11:30. We better get a move on it if we want to catch the New Year, babe." Will said.

They both hopped out of the Jacuzzi, dried off, and got dressed into their pajamas. Will insisted that they both wear party hats because they would look more festive so Emma just went along with it. They put on Dick Clark's Rockin' Eve, and counted down the minutes until the New Year.

Will grabbed the bottle of champagne he had bought for tonight and poured two glasses. He walked to the window seat where she sat and handed her the glass of champagne.

"Remember, you can't drink it until midnight." Will said with a small laugh.

"I promise I won't drink it." Emma giggled. "So now that we have three minutes left until the New Year, what are your new year's resolutions?" she asked.

"Well, I would like to try and take down Sue, and also be the perfect boyfriend to you." Will responded with a smile.

"You're sweet." Emma said.

"Now what are your new year's resolutions." Will questioned.

"Hmm…" she pondered. "I want to be less afraid of germs—actually, that's kind of my new year's resolution every year but I'm not very successful." Emma sighed.

"Well Em, that's because you didn't have me to help you before, and I promise to help you anyway I can and help face your fears. It's my job." Will winked.

"Thanks, Will." Emma smiled, staring into his eyes and loving the way he looked at her.

They were both shaken out of their thoughts as they heard the countdown to the New Year start. They both watched the ball drop into the New Year. _HAPPY NEW YEAR!_ rang from outside as they saw everyone celebrating and cheering below them.

"Happy New Year, Will."

"Happy New Year, Em."

They clinked their champagne glasses together and took a sip. "Do I get my new year's kiss now?" Will asked.

"Of course," Emma said before leaning in to kiss him.

They could hear everyone in the hotel and outside singing Old Lange Sine and decided to join in. Wills phone was going off as he was getting texts from all the glee kids, wishing him a happy New Year. After a while, they lay together on the couch, listening to music and enjoying their last night in New York.

When one of Emma's favorite songs came on, Open Arms by Journey, she smiled. "Will, can we please dance to this? It's one of my all time favorites," she said.

"You know I could never deny a dance with you." Will responded as he got up and took her by the hand. As they danced, they moved closer, inch by inch, until they were flush up against one another.

Things were starting to get heated as Will started kissing Emma's neck. They didn't have sex often because they both felt that it wasn't a necessary part of their relationship. They knew how they felt about each other and didn't need to always show it. But they knew that this is where the night was headed.

Emma started moaning as planted a trail of kisses from her neck to her face. Will captured Emma's lips and gave her a passionate kiss and she kissed him back, their tongues searching each other's mouths. Will lifted Emma off the ground and she wrapped her legs around him, neither of them breaking the kiss while they quickly walked into the bedroom. They spent the rest of their night only having the kind of fun that grownups can have.

They woke up the next morning, still intertwined with each other and still naked. Emma woke up first and realized she had no clothes on, so she quickly got up out of bed, feeling the need to take a shower to rinse off any germs that may have landed on her during the night. She hit her knee on the side of the bed while rummaging around for her discarded clothes.

"Ow!" Emma hissed, hopping around on the opposite leg.

Will groaned at being woken up. "Em, its 6:30. What are you doing up?" he asked groggily.

"I need to get a shower," she said. "we didn't sleep with clothes on and that's gross. I don't know and I don't want to know where those sheets have been before, and now I hurt my knee…"

Will could tell Emma was getting upset so he cut her off, "It'll be fine. Go get a shower, and I will clean up your knee when you get out," he said reassuringly.

Emma nodded and made her way to the bathroom. Will waited on the edge of the bed, waiting for her to return as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. Eventually, she returned with a towel wrapped around her, the cut visible on her knee.

"Ok, let me see," Will said. Emma put her leg up on Will seductively, teasing him a little. Will opened the band-aid and placed it on her knee. Afterward, he kissed it while leisurely sliding his hand up Emma's thighs.

"We can't do this right now. We have things to do." Emma said in a serious voice.

"Oh yes we can." Will said back as he pulled Emma on top of him, holding her so she couldn't get away.

"Will, stop." Emma said through a fit of giggles. "I just got a shower. I don't want to go take another one…"

"Fine, but can I get a better kiss than that?" Will asked, pouting a little.

Emma smiled. "Of course," she said, kissing him softly.

"That's better." Will grinned.

"Come on, we have to leave soon." Emma told him.

"Whatever you say; you're the boss," Will chuckled, smacking her butt when she turned away from him. Emma whipped her head around and shot him a playful look, her attempt at an angry face failing her.

Will and Emma both got dressed and packed their luggage, as it was nearing check out time. Before they left, they took one last look around their hotel room and knew that they would always have the memories of the time they spent together during the holidays. He took her hand, and together, they began making the trek back home.


	6. Suprise!

I don't own Glee.

Sorry this took a bit, been busy, enjoy!

It was Will and Emma's one year anniversary and things had really changed. They finally decided to move in together, a big adjustment for both of them. Will, with his penchant for sloppiness, was getting better at cleaning up after himself. And Emma was learning patience when he slacked off a little. But still, they were happy.

They decided to move into a new house so they could have a fresh new start. It had a white picket fence, a porch with a swing, where Will and Emma sat at night for hours just looking at the sky, and talking about their days. Emma insisted that she decorate the inside of the house, and Will happily agreed, knowing he was not good at interior design anyway.

The living room was painted a light coral color, with white furniture, different kinds of bright flowers, a white piano, and pictures of their friends and family. Their bedroom had light green walls, a king sized bed with white linens, and two end tables to match. The kitchen was bright yellow, and there was a table with a light yellow checkered table cloth, and a window to look out while eating, and a guest bedroom. A perfect little house that suited them.

Because of the big storm passing through Lima, Will and Emma were homebound on their anniversary. But Will didn't let that spoil things. There would still be a date night. He insisted that they both get dressed up, determined to recreate their perfect evening indoors.

While Emma was getting ready, Will set up the house for the evening. Emma chose a light pink, strapless cocktail dress with a white ribbon around the waist. Will threw on the tux he had rented and waited for Emma in the living room. She smiled when she saw him there, all dressed up, waiting for her with a bouquet of pink roses in his hand.

"You look handsome," she smiled, before standing on her tiptoes to kiss him.

"Well, you look gorgeous. I'm just keeping up with you," Will said, handing her the roses.

Emma sniffed the flowers and sighed happily. "Thank you, Will."

"I made us some dinner while you were getting ready; it should be finished by now," Will said as he led her into the kitchen.

Their table was adorned with candles and flowers, and the kitchen was cast in a warm, dim lighting. It was beautiful. "Quite the romantic are, we?" Emma asked, giggling.

"Only the best for you," Will winked playfully.

After consuming the dinner Will had kindly and painstakingly prepared from scratch, he presented her with the strawberry shortcake he'd bought earlier that afternoon, since it was a favorite of theirs. He had really gone all out, and Emma was grateful for his efforts. As she started cleaning up, Will tugged at her hand and smiled.

"Hey, Em, I have one more thing," he told her.

"What is it?" Emma questioned.

Will smiled, and got down on one knee in front of her. Emma just stood in front of him, mouth agape. She should have known this was coming, but she wasn't suspecting it at all.

"Emma," Will began. "You've been my best friend since the first day you started working at McKinley. I've loved you ever since, and I will never stop loving you. So, Emma Pillsbury, will you marry me?" he asked, trying to hold back tears.

Tears raced down Emma's face and she nodded. "Of course!"

Will picked Emma up and hugged her, and placed a soft kiss on her lips. This was just the start of the rest of their lives together.

Nearly a month had passed since Will had proposed, and the halls were abuzz with the news that the guidance counselor and the Spanish teacher were getting married. Of course, this also came with countless jabs from Sue and dirty looks for Ken, but neither of them took any notice. They didn't matter. Will and Emma were just thrilled to be planning their wedding.

* * *

Emma was sitting in her office when she got a letter to go to the Glee rehearsal room after school. She figured it was Will, wanting to show her a new routine he was working on for the kids. But Will, too, received the same letter she did, and just assumed the Glee kids just needed help practicing. After the last bell rang, they both packed their bags and headed to the rehearsal room.

When Emma spotted Will, she starting picking up speed so she could catch up to him. "Hey, Will! Wait up!" she called out, completely out of breath when she finally reached him. "What did you need me for?

"What? I didn't need you, but I'm glad you're here anyway," Will said, wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her shoulders.

"But I just got a note saying that I needed to be in the rehearsal room. That wasn't from you?" Emma asked confusedly.

"I got the same note, too," Will said, looking around suspiciously to figure out what was going on. Down the hall, they saw Rachel sticking her head out of the classroom. When she knew she'd been spotted, she quickly ducked out of focus.

Will and Emma followed the whispers in the room, and when they opened the door, they saw all the Glee kids standing there, smiles on all of their faces. "Surprise!" they shouted in unison.

Will and Emma both jumped back, startled. They looked around and noticed all of the decorations. Balloons, streamers, and a huge sign that read "Congratulations soon-to-be Mr. and Mrs. Schuester!"

Will smiled widely. "You guys didn't have to do this," he said, squeezing Emma's hand.

Finn walked to the front of the crowd where Will and Emma were standing, and put his arms around their shoulders. "Of course we did. Our two favorite people are getting married," he grinned.

"This was sweet, kids. Thank you." Emma said gratefully.

After eating and cutting the celebratory cake that had been supplied, Rachel smiled at them. "Okay Mr. Shue and Miss. Pillsbury, we prepared a song we felt was appropriate for this."

The glee kids got in place and starting singing "Because You Loved Me" by Celine Dion. Will and Emma tried to hold back tears as they listened, and afterward, they hugged and thanked each Glee kid individually.

Emma wiped a few tears from her eyes and looked to her fiancé. "Will, should we tell them?" she asked.

"Tell us what?" Puck called out.

"We were wondering if you guys would like to sing at our wedding ceremony," Will requested. "And then afterward, you're all invited to the reception." Upon hearing this news the Glee kids cheered with excitement.

"I'll take that as a yes?" Emma questioned.

"Of course it's a yes." Kurt answered happily.

"Mr. Shue, Miss. Pillsbury, if I may, I would love to be in charge of the rehearsals. I think I would be the best person for the job." Rachel said, as the rest of the group rolled their eyes.

"That would be great, Rachel." Will smiled.

"Well, kids, I think we should get going. We have a long night tonight." Emma said.

This lead to a lot of "oohs" and "woot wooing," and a ton of laughter. Emma immediately blushed when she realized how that must have sounded, and bit her lip in embarrassment.

Will took Emma's hand. "Goodbye kids," he smirked.

As Emma and Will walked down the hallway, Will put an arm around Emma and whispered in her ear, "One hundred more days until you're Mrs. Schuester."

Emma smiled and kissed his cheek. "I can't wait."

Review are love, just like Wemma is love.


	7. Blast from the past

**Hey everyone here is the new chapter. Sorry its so late, I was on vacation in Disney World, and then got busy when I got back. Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

Ken Tanaka was the only man on the high school campus not to hear about the engagement of Will and Emma. After the divorce her didn't pay much attention to anything except football and eating. Will and Emma avoided him at all costs knowing the way his temper could flare they did not want to start any drama the month before their wedding. Sue Sylvester who was out to destroy Will at all costs decided today where she had a growing need inside of her to wreak havoc on his life again.

"Hey Ken." Sue said with a malicious grin as she walked into the locker room where Ken occupied.  
"Hi, Sue what do you need?" Ken questioned.  
"I was wondering if you've seen your doe eyed ex-wife's ring she has been wearing, word on the street is Shuester popped the question." Sue informed him.  
Ken's face grew hot with anger, "No, Sue but thanks for telling me."  
"No, problem buddy." Sue said as she walked out of the locker room laughing to herself.

It was after hours and Will and Emma had been finishing up paperwork in their offices before they left for the day. Emma's phone buzzed as she got a text from Will.

_Hey Em, remember we are meeting my parents tonight for dinner, we need to hurry up, its getting late. -Will _

Emma was dreading going out tonight because her nerves were shot she had never met Will's parents and she was buried in paper work. She texted him back.

_Ok, I will be finished soon. -Emma _

Will was in the music room going over new songs for the glee kids to perform, he heard a knock on the door without looking up assuming it was one of his students.

"The door is open come in." Will called out.  
"Shuester!" Ken yelled.

Will didn't even need to look u before he knew who was standing at the door and his face dropped hoping he would not have a confrontation with this man.

"Ken what do you want." Will said annoyed. Ken was now standing over Will with his fists clenched, Will took notice and stood up next to him to show Ken he wasn't afraid of him.

"I heard that you and Emma were engaged." Ken said.

"Yeah, what about it?" Will said in a raised voice.

Ken raised his fist and punched Will in the jaw which sent Will into the piano that was behind him. He grabbed his jaw and charged at Ken and hit him back in the eye, they continued fighting each other for a while after that.

Emma gathered her belongings and started walking to the music room to meet Will and go home. She head load noises and yelling coming from that direction and started running towards it when she realized it was coming from the room where Will was at. She stood shocked as she saw the two men fighting.

"What is going on in here?" Emma yelled at them.

They both froze when they realized Emma had walked into the room. Will had Ken by his shirt and his fist raised, and Ken had his hands on Will's neck. Emma pushed Ken and Will apart at a force that surprised Will and Emma themselves.

"Hey I'm glad you're here Emma, you slut." Ken yelled at Emma. Emma's jaw dropped at the remark that Ken had just made to her.

"What the hell Ken, she wasn't even in the middle of this." Will yelled back at him.  
"Its all about her Shuester, that little whore ran into your arms the second she divorced me." Ken responded.

Emma felt Will push from behind her trying to get another swing at Ken, but she put a hand on his chest stopping him from going forward. She turned around and slowly started walking towards Ken as she lost all sensation in her body from the anger building up. She raised her hand and slapped Ken across the face leaving a red mark on his cheek.

"You son-of-a-bitch you have no right to call me a slut, when you were the one who cheated on me. I would have never cheated on you, even though I didn't love you, I loved Will and I still love Will, and we are getting married, so get over it." Emma said angrily.

Will let his mouth hang agape because he had never seen Emma slap someone or curse.

Emma turned around to Will, and started walking towards the door.

"Come on Will, we're going to be later for dinner." Emma told him.

Emma left the classroom and Will still stayed there in shock he finally got up and gave Ken one last dirty look and walked out the door. He saw Emma and yelled at her to wait up but saw her turn and go into the bathroom. He followed her in, even if it was the women's room, and saw her viciously scrubbing her hands. Will grabbed her hands and pulled them away from each other before she tore her skin.

"Em, what are you doing." Will asked concern in his voice.  
"I touched Ken and he was all sweaty I need to wash my hands." Emma said in a panic.

Will pumped soap in his hands and gently started rubbing Emma's hands with it and put them under the sink and washed them off.

"There you didn't have to scrub so hard." He said handing her a paper towel, and chuckling.  
"Thanks Will." Emma said looking down.

He lifted up her chin and looked into her big brown eyes and saw the sorrow in them.

"What's wrong." Will asked.  
"Its just Ken getting to me I guess, I mean no women likes to be called a slut and whore." Emma said as her eyes welled up. A tear slid down her cheek and Will brushed it away and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Its ok, you handled yourself pretty well out there." Will said with a chuckle trying to lighten the mood.

She smiled back at him, "I know I even impressed myself." Emma suddenly noticed the cuts and bruises on Will's face.

"Oh Will we don't have time to go home and you need to get your face cleaned up before we meet your parents." Emma said as she grabbed a paper towel and wet it starting to wipe off the blood that was on his face.

"I am going to try and cover you're bruises up with my make up." She said taking a small compact out of her purse.

"Honey, I can just make something up to tell my parents. Its fine." Will said.

"No, they wont buy any lie you have too many bruises." Emma said wiping her foundation on his face.

"This feels gross." Will said.

"Just deal with it." Emma said laughing.

When they were finished Will kissed her on the head they both left to go to the restaurant.

* * *

Emma was pacing back and forth as they were waited to be seated at the restaurant they were meeting Will's parents at.

"Emma sit down, they are going to love you." Will said trying to calm Emma down.  
Emma stopped and looked at Will who was sitting at a bench next to her, "Will, I don't like meeting people for the first time, anyone I meet thinks I am weird, because of my issue."

"William!" Will's mom Lois yelled from across the room.

Emma froze in her tracks and looked at Will with her big brown eyes with terror in them.

Will whispered to her, "It will be fine."

"Hi, Mom! Hi, Dad!" Will walked over to his parents with Emma shadowing close behind and hugged them back.

Will pulled Emma, who was hiding behind him, next to him, and took her hand.

"Mom, Dad this is my fiance Emma." Will announced.

Lois ran over and hugged Emma, and Will could tell by Emma's face she was having a mini-panic attack because Will knew he was the only one she would let touch her.

"Oh you are too cute." Lois said pinching Emma's cheeks, Emma could smell the alcohol on Lois' breath since she was very good at picking up the scent, and also from the nights Ken would get drunk.

"Your table is ready." The hostess said.

"Nice to meet you Emma." Will's father Matthew said.

Lois and Matthew walked past Emma and Will to the table.

Emma was staring with a panicky look on her face because she was just touched. Will pulled her away and led her to the table, "Don't worry, you get a shower when we get home." Emma nodded in agreement.

Emma got along with Will's parents very well, they made conversation, they laughed, and Emma seemed to really connect with them, even though Emma never saw someone drink that much in her life like Lois had. Will was glad that his parents connected with Emma, they never had a real connection with Terri.

Emma suddenly grabbed Will's hand and squeezed it tight.

"What's wrong Em?" Will questioned.

Emma didn't speak, but Will saw her staring at someone, and he soon realized it was his ex-wife Terri.

"Will, I...I cant deal with this I need to get out of here." Emma said panicking. "

"Okay we'll go outside real quick." Will said trying to calm her down.

As they stood up, Terri saw them and started walking over.

"Oh no." Emma said barely whispering.

Emma sat back down and had bad flashbacks of when Terri worked at McKinley and they had a confrontation in their office. She braced herself for what was coming next.

Terri walked over with a evil smile on her face.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad." Terri said hugging Will's parents, who looked uncomfortable under Terri's touch.

"Hi Will." She said with no emotion.

"Oh, I didn't see you there you doe eyed home wrecking harlot." Terri called out to Emma making sure everyone around them heard.

"Terri, knock it off." Will yelled at her.

"No, Will. Emma don't you feel ashamed about what you did, I mean trying to steal my husband while we were still married, and then succeeding." Terri asked her.

"I…I… Terri I…" Emma said stuttering as Will cut her off.

"Terri leave her alone." Will said slamming his fist on the table.

"Terri you and Will were already over before Emma came along you made him miserable for so long, and he finally stood u to you, and found someone who loves him." Lois stood up and yelled at Terri.

Terri shocked at the bold statement her ex-mother-in-law just said turned around and walked out of the restaurant.

Emma who was now visibly upset whispered, "Will, can we leave?" Will agreed since they had finished dinner. He paid for the meal and said goodbye to his parents and started his way home with Emma.

They sat in silence for most of the car ride home, while Will noticed Emma staring blankly out the window looking to be deep in thought.

"Hey, Em what's wrong." Will asked concerned.

Emma quickly wiped away the tears that were coming down her face because she didn't want Will to worry that she was upset.

"I'm fine." Emma responded.

"Were you crying? I can tell when your upset and right now I can tell you were crying so there is no point in lying to me." Will said.

"Fine Will, yes I was crying." Emma said in an aggravated voice.

"Look Em, I think you would feel better if you talked about why you are upset." Will said sympathetically.

Emma let out a sigh, "You're right Will. I'm sorry. I wasn't crying because I was sad, it was more because I was angry at what happened today. First Ken picking a fight with you and then Terri with me."

Will squeezed her hand, "No matter what anyone says I love you, and no one can change that."

Emma squeezed his hand back and smiled at him.

**Please Review!!**

**Also, thanks to Mike for giving me the idea for this chapter!!!**


	8. I Don't Wanna' Miss A Thing

**Here is the next chapter, sorry its taking a long time, but I just started up classes again so it takes all my time. Enjoy.**

The day was finally here Will and Emma were going to be married, and neither could be more thrilled. They had their rehearsal dinner where they had their first date the night before. All the glee kids were there to practice their songs, and their family was there for support of the soon to be husband and wife. Will and Emma didn't have many friends, so they decided to use some of the glee kids for their wedding party. Emma used her sister as her maid of honor, and Rachel, Quinn, and Mercedes would fill in as bridesmaids. Emma's niece took the role of flower girl. Will's dad would be his best man, and Finn, Puck, and Kurt were his groomsmen, and his little cousin as ring bearer. Emma stayed at her mom's house the night before while Will stayed at their house. She was upset to leave Will for the night because this was the first night in a long time they would be separated. After some convincing, and passionate love making, Emma finally gave in and left Will for the night. He talked to her until she fell asleep, and sent her text messages that she could wake up to the next morning. She woke up to the bright sun pouring through the window, and smiled when she remembered what today was. Any tiredness she felt was quickly replaced with pure excitement, which only increased when she saw three texts from Will on her phone.

_"I love you, and I miss you next to me."- Will_

_"But when I think of how much I miss you, I just remember I will wake up with you next to me the rest of my life."- Will_

_"Did I mention I love you, Em?"- Will_

Tears pricked her eyes as she thought about how much she loved him, and how after a long journey together, they would be finally married. All of those not so pleasant memories of the drama surrounding Ken and Terri were a thing of the past now, but still, she knew that all they'd been through just made today even more momentous for them. They'd seen the worst, and came out the other side, happier for it.

_"Wow, thanks for making me emotional already. I love you too,"_ Emma texted back.

Emma's phone signaled a new texts just moments later.

_"Sorry hun. I love you too, I can't wait to see you. You will look beautiful as usual." Will_

Emma decided to get ready since she had so much to do before the ceremony. She had to get her hair done, her nails done, do her make-up, make sure her wedding party was ready, get pictures, and get to the church a little early to make sure everything was perfect. Will had a less stressful day. All he had to do was get dressed, shave, and get to the church. Emma got to the church and looked around, noticing everything was perfect. The flowers were bright, the glee kids arrived on time so they could warm up, and it was almost time for Will to arrive. Emma was shaken out of her thoughts of how beautiful everything looked when Rachel approached her.

"Miss. Pillsbury, people are starting to arrive," Rachel said. "I think you should go wait with your mom."

"Thanks, Rachel," Emma replied as she wrapped an arm around Rachel's shoulder. "Hey, that's probably the last time someone will call me Miss. Pillsbury," she realized. Rachel smiled in agreement and walked her to the room her mom was waiting in.

"Hey mom, what are you doing?" Emma asked, taking a seat next to her.

Maggie looked up at her daughter as she blotted her eyes with a tissue. "Just thinking about when you were little and how you always talked about your dream wedding. And now you're finally getting it," she whimpered happily. "I am so happy for you."

"Oh Mom, please don't cry right now; you going to make me cry, too" Emma laughed, feeling the tears well up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, honey. I'm just thrilled for you and Will. I just know you're going to be so happy together," Maggie said, patting the top of Emma's hand.

"I love him so much, Mom," Emma said. And she knew Will felt the same way.

After Will arrived at the church, he sat with his dad, waiting for the ceremony to start. "Will, I am glad you are marrying Emma. She is the perfect woman for you," Mark said in praise of his son.

"Yeah, I know dad. I am just happy I finally realized it," Will told him, smiling.

Finn walked in and shot Will a grin. "Hey, Mr. Schue. It's time."

Will smiled at his dad, and walked in front of the church, his palms sweaty from nerves. But they were good nerves, and he couldn't wipe the smile off his face for the life of him. His heart thudded faster in his chest when the glee kids started humming, dying to see Emma walk down the aisle. The doors opened and the flower girl began walking down, daintily dropping flowers from her basket onto the floor. Will winked at his future little niece as she approached the altar, giving her a thumbs up at a job well done. Next came the ring bearer, followed by the glee kids, including Rachel, Quinn, Mercedes, and Sarah, Emma's sister, all dressed in the strapless coral cocktail dresses that Emma picked out for them. After all of the bridal party was situated on the altar, Emma was the only one remained in the back of the church, alongside her mother. They smiled at each other the whole way down the aisle, and Will chuckled softly to himself. She'd chosen the dress that Will loved on her that day when they went to the bridal shop. She looked beautiful. When she reached the altar, her mother gave her away, and Will seized the opportunity to whisper in her ear. "You look gorgeous, and I love that dress."

"Thanks," Emma giggled softly, taking his hand. "I thought you might remember it."

The ceremony went on and the glee kids were amazing. They were finally ready to do their vows, and when it was their turn, they both recited after the priest, "From the moment I first saw you , I knew you were the one with whom I wanted to spend the rest of my life, and promise to love you forever," they promised each other as they slipped on their weddings, a sign that they were bound to each other for life.

Afterward, the priest finally said the words they'd been waiting to hear forever. "Will and Emma, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Will grabbed Emma and kissed her with everything he had, and the crowd stood and cheered for them. When they finally pulled back, they laced their fingers together and walked back down their aisle together, as man and wife. They stood in the back of the church and greeted each guest as they came, hugging all the family and friends, and thanking for glee kids for being kind enough to come and sing at their wedding. Everything was bliss until they heard the voice of a particularly unwelcomed guest.

"So the lesbian fro and the mentally ill counselor finally got married," Sue said, her own unique way of offering congratulations.

"Sue, what are you doing here?" Will asked, more amused than annoyed. This was their wedding day. Nothing, not even Sue, could ruin it.

"Well, William and Ethel, Figgins didn't have a guest to the wedding with, so I decided I would tag along to see the circus." Sue said, causing both Will and Emma to roll their eyes.

Sue walked off, and Figgins trailed behind her. "Sorry, Schue. She made me bring her."

All the guests were waiting outside for Will and Emma to come out, but Will decided to stall for a few more moments. So he grabbed Emma by the waist and smiled at her. "I love you so much " Will said as he placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"I love you too," Emma whispered against his lips. She took his hand and grinned. "Come on, lets go outside now."

The crowd cheered as they exited the church, and their guest threw confetti on them as they hopped into their limo. As soon as they started pulling away from the church, they put the window up so the limo driver couldn't see them, and Emma immediately straddled Will and started kissing him fiercely. Will kissed her back, and trailed kisses along her neck. When his hand began trailing up her thigh, Emma quickly stopped him. "Will, we can't do this now," she said breathlessly. "Let's wait till tonight."

"You're the one who started it," Will said, laughing.

"I know, but we need to take pictures and stuff, and I am sure the driver can hear us. I doubt it's soundproof back here," Emma replied, slipping off his lap and back into her seat next to him.

They arrived at the reception hall and were greeted by their wedding party and parents, where they all went in and waited together as all the guests got settled in their seats. It was finally time for them to be lined up and they waited to be announced. The ring bearer and flower girl entered together, then Finn and Rachel, followed by Quinn and Puck, right after were Mercedes and Kurt, and then Mark and Sarah. Finally, it was Will and Emma's turn and they had to wait a few moment before the DJ finally announced them. "Ladies and gentlemen, I now present Mr. and Mrs. Will Schuester!" The crowd stood and cheered as they walked in together and headed for the dance floor, ready for their first official dance as husband and wife.

The glee kids took their place and started singing Aerosmith's _I Don't Wanna' Miss a Thing_. Will rested his chin on Emma's shoulder and whispered "I love you" into her ear, as they swayed together closer then they had ever danced. Emma looked to her husband and smiled hesitantly. "Will, I didn't know when to tell you this, but now I think is as good a time as any…"

"What is it, Em?" Will asked.

"Will, I…I'm pregnant," Emma said with a smile as tears cascaded down her face.

Will smiled and picked her up and spun her around, which probably looked odd to everyone else but they didn't care. In that moment, they were the happiest they ever were. He finally put Emma down as the music ended and hugged her, with tears now running down his face, too. "I love you so much, Em," he said before kissing her.

They spent the rest of the night eating, dancing, drinking, and having a good time with their guests. When the night was finally over, they said good bye to everyone, got back in the limo and went home, happy to finally be alone after such a long day.

Will lifted Emma out of the limo and carried her into the house, placing her down so he could lock the door and picking her up again to carry her up the steps to their bedroom. He gently dropped her down onto their bed and started kissing her, starting at her lips, then moving to her neck and collarbone. His fingers found the back of her dress and he slowly pulled it off of her. Emma returned the favor, removing every piece of clothing until nothing remained on either one of them. They made love that night for the first time as husband and wife. Afterward, Emma laid her head on Will's chest and tried to regain her breath. "I'm so happy, Will," she sighed contentedly. "And I can't wait to have a baby with you."

"Me either, Em." Will grinned, drawing her close to him and kissing the top of his wife's head.

They both lay there until they fell asleep, ready to start their lives together.

**Please Review. **

**One more chapter left.**


	9. Finally

**Here is the final chapter of Love Again hope you all enjoyed reading it. **

**Look for some new Wemma fics I will be starting soon.**

A few weeks had passed since the wedding and Emma was three months pregnant. She already could feel the emotional and physical changes in her body. She was tired all the time, she had mood swings all the time, and she cried at everything. Will rode out her mood swings, knowing that she couldn't help it. He was just happy that he was finally going to have a baby that he didn't care what kind of person Emma would be for the duration of her pregnancy.

Will woke up on a Saturday morning and reached over to where Emma usually slept. When he didn't feel her, he opened his eyes. No signs of her anywhere.

"Em? Where are you?" he called out, but got no response. He put his shirt and pajama bottoms on and went to go look for her, wondering where she could have disappeared to.

"Baby, where did you go?" he asked as he walked into the hallway. He stopped in front of the bathroom door and heard a small whimper come from inside. He opened the door gently and saw Emma kneeling over the toilet, throwing up. Will quickly rushed to her side and held her hair away from her face while he rubbed her back as she emptied her stomach.

He knew the aftermath of this would more than likely result in a mini panic attack, because this was messy and his wife did not like messes. When she was finished, she buried her face in his chest and sobbed, hot tears soaking into his tee shirt.

"Shh…" Will soothed. "Em, it'll be fine. You just threw up, that's all," he said as he tried to calm her down. "The more upset you get, the sicker you'll feel."

As her tears subsided he got up and quickly grabbed her toothbrush and put toothpaste on it, and poured some mouthwash into a paper cup. He took her hand and led her to the sink. She brushed her teeth and rinsed her mouth out and gave Will a hug, who was sitting on the edge of the bath tub waiting for her. "I'm sorry; I just don't like getting sick," Emma whispered.

"I know, its okay. But honey, this is normal. And it'll probably happen again. But don't worry. I'll be here to help you," he said, smiling down at her.

"Thank you," she said as she kissed him on the cheek.

He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her back to her bedroom. "Okay, I think you should get some more sleep," Will suggested, getting in bed next to her and placing a hand over her belly.

She closed her eyes and let herself drift into sleep. When Will knew she was asleep, he quietly got out of bed and headed to the living room. He had a glee rehearsal scheduled for today because they had nationals in two months and he had started to make more practices so they would be ready. He sent an email to all the kids, made himself some breakfast, and read the newspaper as he waited for Emma to wake up. It was almost noon and Emma was still sleeping away. Knowing that she hated being asleep that long even on a weekend, he went into the bedroom to wake her up.

He sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed her arm gently. "Em, I think you need to get up now."

She moaned and rolled to face him. "Not now Will," Emma said tiredly.

"Come on," Will coaxed. "I know you get mad when you sleep too long."

She sat up and glared at him. "Fine I'm up. Happy?" she groaned.

Her mood swings were something new for both of them. Emma, for the most part, was a happy person and never got annoyed or mad with anything Will did. If she was mad, she would usually just talk to him and they would work it out. Will first noticed her mood swings just last week when she was yelling at Puck in her office for some of his usual antics. That was the first sign. Emma_ never_ yelled at the kids. Then she started getting mad at him about little things that she usually didn't care about. But he tried to deal with them as best he could by just trying to calm her down or reason with her.

"Look baby, I know you just don't like to sleep this long. I was just trying to help you out a bit," he defended.

Emma looked up at him guiltily. "I'm sorry; I just can't help it anymore," she apologized.

He pulled her up into a hug, and kissed her on top of the head. "It's okay."

They went into the living room and Will made her some oatmeal and tea, since she thought that was all she could probably get down and keep down. When they finished, they went and lay on the couch together and watched Emma's favorite movie, Bridges of Madison County. Will noticed she had fallen asleep again and smiled to himself. He wouldn't wake her up this time. Pregnancy exhausted her, so if she needed sleep, it was fine with him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Emma looked at herself in the mirror, wearing just her bra and underwear, and stared at her growing stomach. Her doctor told her she was getting bigger than someone would at four months of pregnancy. Will walked in and stood in the doorway watching her for a few moments as she checked her new body.

"Can you walk around like that all day, honey? I'm liking that look," he grinned teasingly.

Emma turned around and eyed him. "Sorry, babe; that's not happening while I look like this."

Will gave her a sad face as he walked over and gave her a kiss. "Don't forget we're going out today."

"I was hoping you forgot," she smirked.

"Em, you need new clothes," he reminded her. "Your regular clothes don't fit anymore."

"Are you calling me fat?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. I'm just saying those do not fit anymore," We said, looking at the tight skirt she had pulled out to get pull up.

"Fine, I'll get ready." Emma pouted. Emma put on a McKinley football tee shirt, and attempted to put on her jeans, but she was having a hard time zipping them.

"Will, can you come help me?" she called out to him from their bedroom.

Will walked in and started to laugh at the sight of Emma laying on the bed trying to wiggle her jeans on.

"Stop laughing and help me," she demanded.

"Honey, don't you have any other pants you can wear?" he asked gently, hoping the question didn't come across as insulting.

"Don't you think I thought of that? These are my biggest pants, and my skirts don't fit anymore, and it's too cold to wear shorts," Emma told him.

Will walked over and stood above her as he grabbed the top of the jeans and pulled them up as best he could. "Em, these aren't budging," he said.

"Come on, Will. You can get it; just pull harder," she encouraged him, determined to make them fit.

He pulled as hard as he could and he got them up but fell on her in the process, making them both burst out in laughter. He brushed her hair out of her eyes, and kissed her nose as he got off of her.

"I guess you were right; I do need bigger clothing," she admitted with a chuckle.

They gathered their belongings and went on their way to the mall. Emma hated malls because there were too many people and dirty children running around, and Will knew he would have to keep her mind off of it, so he popped in a Dashboard Confessional CD and sand to her on the way there. She relaxed and just listened to him sing, because she loved anytime he sang to her. They got to the mall and Emma didn't even realize that they were there because she was so intent on listening to Will, she didn't have time to get nervous about it.

Will walked around and opened the door for Emma to get out of her side. They walked hand in hand into the mall and to the Motherhood Maternity store. Emma froze just before they entered the store.

"Em, what's wrong?" Will asked.

"I don't want to do this anymore. They don't have anything that I would ever wear," she said in disgust.

"Come on, just check it out, baby," he said positively. You never know what you might find."

"Okay," Emma whispered, squeezing his hand.

They entered the store which was small and filled with other pregnant women. They were greeted at the door by a worker.

"Welcome to Motherhood; my name is Jessica. Is this your first time here? I can help you if you'd like," Jessica offered kindly.

"I'm fine; thanks." Emma told her, as she walked away and went through some racks of clothing.

"Sorry about that," Will apologized, smiling at the saleswoman.

"She is new to this and a bit moody, that's all."

Will caught up to Emma as she looked through the racks. "Hey, why don't you let her help you? Neither of us really know what were looking for," he suggested.

"I don't want _you_ seeing me in any of these clothes, let alone a stranger," Emma scoffed, cringing at a particular ugly shirt on the rack of clothing.

Will looked through some clothing and saw a green sweater dress that looked like it would fit her. He held it up and smiled. "Hey Em, do you like this?" he asked.

"No," She dismissed immediately.

Will put it back on the rack and sighed, thinking it would be better to leave her alone and not bother her. He went and sat in a chair across the store, waiting for her if she needed him. "I'm going to go try these on," Emma called from across the room, holding up some clothing she picked out.

"So I can tell by your face that this is your first time doing this," someone said to Will. "Excuse me?" Will asked, looking up at someone he didn't recognize.

"I'm John," he greeted. "My wife, Carol, and I are pregnant with our third child, but I can tell by your face that this is your first visit. I had the same look on my face when Carol was pregnant the first time," John chuckled.

"Its that obvious?" Will asked with a laugh.

"Just a little. Look, I know its stressful now. She's going to be moody; she's going to eat everything in sight; she's going to cry, and she's going to be scared, even though she won't let you know it. But it is all worth it when you see your baby for the first time," John said sincerely.

Will smiled at the thought. "I know it'll be worth it," he agreed. "but it's a little overwhelming right now."

"I know, but it gets better," John reassured him.

"Thanks," Will nodded, glancing back to the dressing rooms.

"Hey, look, I'm going to go check on my wife. She's been in the dressing room for a while now; it was nice talking to you." Will stood up and shook John's hand.

"Nice talking to you too," John smiled. "And if you need me for anything, here's my card with my number on it," he said, handing Will a card with his information on it, then meeting up with his wife at the entrance to the store.

In the dressing room, Emma was trying on outfit after outfit and not liking anything she tried on. She got frustrated, threw down the clothes she had in her hand, and sat on the bench and started to cry.

"Hey Emma, what's taking you so long?" Will asked as he walked into the dressing room. Will heard her crying and stood in front of the door. He knocked on the door, and walked in seeing her crying into her hands. He knelt in front of her and pulled her close, letting her cry into his chest, even though he didn't know why she was crying. When the sobs subsided, he pulled back, holding her face up to him and wiping her tears with his thumb.

"So, you want to tell me what's wrong?" Will asked. She swallowed hard and sniffled. "These clothes—they don't fit, and they're ugly. I'm fat, I look fat in them. My face is fat…everything is fat. And you're not going to think I'm pretty anymore," she said, starting to cry again.

"Hey, why would you ever think that?" he asked, pushing her hair out of her face. "I think you are the most beautiful person in the world, and that will never change." She looked at him and smiled, and placed a quick kiss on his lips and hugged him. "Thank you."

"For what?" He asked.

"For being there for me," Emma shrugged embarrassedly, wiping her eyes. "I'm going to need it."

"Don't worry. I will always be there for you," he whispered. "Alright, let's get out of here.

We'll go clothes shopping another day. For now, we'll just shove you back in your jeans every day," Will winked. "I also think there's a big burger with your name on it the food court."

"Yeah, I'm hungry," she admitted as they left the store.

"Also, I saw a Victoria's Secret on the way here," Will said. "Maybe we could stop in there," he grinned, lacing his fingers through hers.

"Well, they are getting bigger," Emma pointed.

"Oh really?" he said, raising an eyebrow, and planting kisses on her neck.

"Later," she told him.

"Right now, I want to eat."

* * *

It was Emma's fifth month of pregnancy and they were finally ready to find out the sex of the baby. Emma wanted to know so she could paint the nursery accordingly, and they could pick out a name. They walked hand in hand to the doctor's office. Will walked Emma over to the seating area so she could rest, while he filled out paper work for her. Emma rested her hands on her stomach and started rubbing it gently, a habit she and Will both picked up on. She would never forget the first time a few weeks ago…

_Emma sat on the couch watching TV while Will made them dinner when she felt something weird coming from inside her stomach. She looked down and placed a hand on her abdomen, and felt the baby kicking._

_"Hey Will, come here!" Emma called from the living room._

_"What is it, baby?" Will asked as poked his head in and looked at her._

_"I think the baby's kicking," she said excitedly. "Want to feel?" _

_Will quickly walked over to her and knelt down. He lifted up her shirt and put his hands on her stomach. Emma moved his hands to the spot so he could get a better feel. After a few moments of waiting, Will finally felt the baby kick._

_"Oh wow," was all he could muster as he looked in amazement down at her stomach. __He kissed her stomach and pulled her shirt back down, then sat down next to her on the couch. "I can't believe we're having a baby," Will said softly. "I mean, we're really having one, Emma. We're going to have a family." __Tears filled his eyes and he smiled. _

_"I love you," Emma said, hugging him. She knew how much a baby meant to Will; he had always wanted one, and he fell in love with a baby that wasn't real, when Terri lied. So now that he was finally having a child, she'd never seen him happier. Emma was letting him experience everything with her, since he didn't get the chance before._

She was pulled out of her thoughts when Will placed a hand over hers. "We should be getting called back soon," he said.

"I'm so excited," Emma all but cheered. "I can't wait to find out what were having."

"Me too," he said smiling at her.

"Mrs. Schuester, we're ready for you now," the receptionist told them.

Will took Emma's hand and they followed a nurse back to their room. She got dressed in the gown and hopped up on the table and waited for the doctor while Will sat in a chair next to her.

"Well, hello, Mr. and Mrs. Schuester. Are we ready to find out the sex of your baby today?" Dr. Ocasio asked.

"Yes!" Will and Emma said in unison.

"Alright well let's not make you wait any longer," Dr. Ocasio said as she helped Emma lay back on the table. She lifted up her gown, and squeezed the ultrasound jelly on her stomach. She moved the wand back and forth as she waited for the image of their baby to come over the screen.

Dr. Ocasio pointed to the monitor and smiled. "There's your baby."

"Whoa, the baby is a lot bigger," Will said, Emma's hand in his.

"Would you like to know the sex?" Dr. Ocasio asked.

"Definitely!" Emma spoke up.

"Looks to me like you're having a baby boy!" Dr. Ocasio informed them. "I'm going to go print you some pictures; I'll be back in a few minutes," she said as she wiped the gel off of Emma's abdomen, before leaving the two of them alone in the room.

Will placed his forehead against Emma's and whispered, "We're having a little boy, Em."

Emma felt Will's hot tears fall onto her face and couldn't help but cry, too. "I know," she whispered. "I'm so happy Will." She pulled him in for a hug and remained in their embrace until the doctor reentered the room.

"So, I see we're happy about the results." Dr. Ocasio said as she handed Emma a small stack of ultrasound pictures.

"Yes, definitely." Will grinned, helping Emma off the table.

"Mrs. Schuester, we do need to talk about something before you go though." Dr. Ocasio said seriously. "After you get dressed, could you both meet me in my office?" she asked politely.

"Um…okay." Emma said, confused. After Dr. Ocasio disappeared out the door, she turned to Will. "What do you think she wants to talk about?"

"I don't know, honey. But I'm sure everything is fine; don't worry," he said, kissing her cheek.

After Emma redressed, they walked into Dr. Ocasio's office and sat in the two chairs across from her desk, waiting for her to say whatever it was she needed to tell them.

"Mrs. Schuester, I am a little worried about you actually giving birth because of your mysophobia. Giving birth is a messy thing, and you need to be prepared to handle it," Dr. Ocasio informed her.

"Will and I talked about it, and I know that with him there, I'll be fine," Emma replied, one hand draped over her belly.

"I just want you to understand that things can get a little crazy, so you can be prepared" Dr. Ocasio told her.

"I told you, I'm fine." Emma said defensively.

"I don't mean to upset you; I just want you to have all of the information beforehand," Dr. Ocasio said sincerely.

"Well, I think we need to go," Emma told the doctor as she got up and proceeded to walk out of the office.

"Sorry about that," Will apologized, shaking the doctor's hand. "She doesn't like talking about those things.

"I'm just concerned for her. Labor can get intense, and once she starts, there's no turning back. Just…talk to her, make sure she's really okay with it," Dr. Ocasio requested of him.

Will nodded in acknowledgement, then walked out of the office. He found Emma already waiting for him in the car, staring out the window.

"Why did you run out?" he asked as he fastened his seatbelt.

"Because she was pissing me off" Emma responded, still on edge.

"She was just trying to help," he said simply.

Emma shrugged him off. "I don't want to talk about it," she replied, tears welling in her eyes.

Will smiled sympathetically and placed a hand on Emma's back. "Then why are you getting upset?"

"Because it frustrates me when people treat me like a baby. I can handle it. I can't help getting upset these days. Everything makes me cry, and I'm so sick of it," she said, wiping her tears away with a tissue she pulled from her purse.

"This is nothing to get upset about," Will said calmly. "Want to go out and get some baby stuff? I know that always makes you feel better."

"Yes," she whispered. Will smiled. "Alright then, it's a plan."

* * *

After a month of delaying, Will and Emma were finally ready to put the nursery together. They called their new friends John and Carol to help them, since they had way more experience in this area than either of them. John and Will would go out and have a drink together, while the girls had their nights out, spent shopping and having baby talks. Since Emma Would no longer be able to help Will lift the furniture in the house, he needed John's assistance, while Carol would help Emma paint.

Will and Emma went shopping and got a crib, rocking chair, book shelf, night stand, and some stuffed animals to place around the room. They also picked out a paint called Ocean Side for the walls, and a teddy bear border. Their little boy's nursery was slowly coming together.

After Will and John brought in all the furniture and started assembling it, the girls started painting the walls. Before long, Emma felt some pain in her back from being on her feet to long and sighed. "Will, I need to take a break. I'm in a lot of pain," she said with a grimace.

"Okay baby, you'll get a back massage later," he said with a wink.

Emma and Carol went into the living room and plopped on the couch, both completely tired.

"So did you pick a name yet?" Carol asked.

"We like Riley," Emma responded with a smile.

"Riley Schuester…" Carol considered. "That's very cute." Carol said.

"Yeah, we really love it," Emma nodded in agreement. "Emma, I have to ask…are you scared? I know I was, but with your condition, I'm sure you must be feeling a lot of apprehension," Carol said gently.

"I'm fine," Emma said, emotionless, staring at the pattern of the couch.

"I can tell you're not," Carol rebutted. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm really fine," she dismissed angrily, standing up and walking toward the kitchen.

"I need to make dinner now." Carol followed her and took a seat at the kitchen table. Emma pulled all the ingredients to make a salad since she didn't want to make a big meal, all the while ignoring Carol. Emma finished preparing the salad, and Carol stood up. "I'll set the table."

"I got it," Emma snapped, as she started to pull out the cups and bowls herself, and set them on the table.

"Look, Emma, I didn't mean to upset you, but I think you should at least let Will know how scared you are," Carol suggested.

"Please just drop it!" Emma yelled. "I don't want to deal with it, I don't want Will to have to deal with it; everyone just needs to just drop it." A few tears spilled from her eyes and she hastily wiped them away.

"I was just trying to help you," Carol said, wholly annoyed with Emma's attitude.

"Hey, what's all the yelling about?" Will asked as he walked in, stopping in his tracks as he saw both hormonal, pregnant woman nearly at each other's throats.

"Nothing. I was just trying to help your wife. John, we're leaving," Carol called into her husband, before leaving the kitchen.

Emma walked past Will and into the bedroom where she slammed the door, leaving Will completely dumbfounded.

After Will walked Carol and John out he went to go check on Emma, and could hear her crying from outside the door. He opened it slowly, and crawled into bed next to her. "Hey," he murmured into her hair. "Em, baby, what's wrong?" Will asked.

She turned around and put her head in his shirt, "No," Emma whispered, hoping he would just drop it.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything," Will said as he rubbed her back. "I'm here for you." "Its just..I'm scared," Emma admitted quietly. "About what?" he asked.

"Giving birth. It's messy and people are going to have their hands all on me. I just…I don't know if I can deal with that," she told him as her crying subsided.

"Look, Em," he said, tilting her chin toward him. "You are the strongest person I know. You can get through this, and remember that I'm going to be right there with you the whole time. If you feel overwhelmed, just look at me, and don't pay attention to anything else."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Will. You're an amazing man. I love you so much," Emma said, kissing him.

* * *

Emma sat in her office on her last day before her maternity leave, and read a baby book because she was finished all of her paperwork early. When the last bell rang, Emma smiled to herself, knowing that she was getting a well needed break before having the baby. Will ran to her office and knocked on the door.

"Hey sweetie, excited to get out of here?" Will asked.

"Yeah, I am, but I think I might miss it a little. Mostly just seeing you all day," Emma told him.

"It's only for a little bit, and then summer will be here before you know it, and you will get to come back in the fall," He reassured her.

"You're right," She said with a sigh, holding her hand out so Will could help her up.

"I can't wait until I can get myself out of a chair again," Emma chuckled.

Will slipped on her sweater, and led her out of the office. "I left some sheet music in the conference room. Do you want to walk with me to get it?"

"Sure," she said, taking his hand and walking next to him down the hall.

They reached the conference room, and Emma was startled when she saw a group of people yelling _Surprise!_ at her.

"Oh my…" she gasped. "What's going on here?"

"Well, Mrs. Schue, it's your baby shower," Rachel exclaimed.

"Really? That's so sweet of you girls," she said to the glee girls and some of the other female students standing in front of her. "I really didn't think I would get one because my sister and mom live too far away."

"Well…" Quinn said as she and Santana moved to reveal the two other women standing behind them.

Emma stood, mouth agape, when she saw who was standing right in front of her.

"Well don't just stand there honey. Come and give us a hug!" Emma's mother, Anna Belle, called to her.

"Seriously, we haven't seen you since the wedding, sis," Lucy, Emma's sister, pointed out.

Emma practically dove into their arms as happy tears ran down her cheeks. "I'm so glad you two could make it!" she said, hugging them closer. She spent the rest of the day spending time with her family, opening gifts, and playing games. After all the guests left, she sat eating extra cake with Will, Anna Belle, and Lucy.

"Alright, Emma, we need to get back on the road, and get home," Anna Belle said regretfully.

Emma looked up from her cake, surprise written all over her face. "Wait, you're not staying? I'm due in a few weeks and I need you two here."

"I wish we could," Lucy sighed. "But we both have work, and couldn't take off."

Emma felt the tears spring to her eyes again, because two of the most important people in her life wouldn't be there for the birth of her child. "Sweetie, don't get upset," Anna Belle soothed, hugging her daughter.

"We'll come down the weekend after you have the baby to help out," she said, kissing Emma's cheek.

"Yeah, sis, we'll be back again in no time," Lucy assured her, as she hugged her sister.

Emma nodded with a sad smile, and hugged her mom and sister tightly, wanting to savor these last moments with them before they went back home.

Will walked over and rubbed her shoulders. "Are you okay baby?"

"Yeah, just a little disappointed I guess," Emma admitted. "I really wanted them to be here."

"I know. But hey, you have me, right? I'm not that bad am I?" Will teased.

"Nope, you'll do," she said, winking at him, as he gathered their new baby presents and headed for the car to go home.

* * *

Emma was a few days past her due date and was laying in bed watching TV with Will one night, when she first knew that the baby was coming. "Ouch." Emma cried out, a hand on her belly.

Will sat up quickly and looked over at her. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, I think. Ah! " she winced. "Okay, no. Not okay." More pain ripped through her and when she got out of bed, she looked down and saw the big wet spot on her pajama pants, and more on the bed.

"Will, my water broke," Emma said, trying to stay calm.

Will jumped up and helped her out of bed and they both quickly changed. He grabbed her overnight bag and they both headed out the door, and into the car as they drove to the hospital. Will held her hand the whole way, so whenever she had a contraction, she could squeeze it.

When they arrived at the hospital, Will got Emma settled into a wheelchair then began filling out the pile of paperwork, scribbling their names on paper after paper so he could meet her upstairs in her room. When he arrived, she was already changed into her gown, propped up in bed.

"Hey baby, how are you?" Will asked his wife.

"I'm fine," Emma nodded. "They said I still have a while to go..."

Dr. Ocasio came into check on Emma, and afterward, told them that walking around the hospital could speed things up a little. As they strolled down the halls, Will kept his arm wrapped around her.

"So, are you excited, nervous, scared?" he asked her.

"All three," Emma said, laughing.

"It'll be okay; I'll be right here," Will comforted, kissing the top of her head.

She felt another contraction rip through her and stopped in her tracks.

The pain was getting worse which each one, and Emma knew she was getting close.

"Okay, I think we should get you back to your room," Will told her, and Emma nodded in agreement.

They got back to the room and told Dr. Ocasio how the contractions were becoming closer together.

"Well, you still have some time before you will deliver, but I can give you an epidural now for the pain," Dr. Ocasio told her.

Emma shook her head hastily. "No, I can't take needles. I could barely handle this IV. Really, I will be fine."

"Okay. If you change your mind, let me know," Dr. Ocasio said before leaving the room. Time kept passing, and Emma suffered through contraction after contraction. She sent Will to get her some ice chips, and when he came back, she was crying.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Will asked, brushing some hair off her face.

"I am in so much pain," Emma said as the tears ran down her cheeks.

"Em, they can give you the epidural still; just don't pay attention when they put it in." Will said reassuringly.

Emma reluctantly sighed. "Fine."

Once Will had asked Dr. Ocasio to bring in the anesthesiologist, Emma was relieved. The pain was just too unbearable.

The anesthesiologist got set up and smiled kindly at her.

"Okay, Mrs. Schuester, can I ask you to sit up?"

Emma let out a breath and swung her legs over the bed, ready to brave the needle.

Will held her hands in his and she rested her head on his shoulder.

"It will be over before you know it," Will whispered.

She let out a small gasp as she felt the slight burn, and Will held her hands tightly and stroked her cheek. Even when it was over, she didn't let go of his hands.

"All done," Will said with a small smile, kissing her forehead.

"Okay, Mrs. Schuester, we'll check you again in a little while. Maybe by then, you'll be ready to push," Dr. Ocasio said encouragingly.

Emma let the epidural do its job and she tried to relax, when it occurred to her that they hadn't remembered to call anyone to tell them that she went into labor. "Will, we never…we need to tell people."

"Okay," Will nodded. "I'll be right back sweetie."

Will walked into the hallway and called both their parents, and Rachel, who would inform all the glee kids. Dr. Ocasio tapped his shoulder lightly and smiled. "Mr. Schuester, we're going to have her start pushing now."

Will walked back into the room with the doctor and nurses were already in there, preparing for the delivery.

"Okay, Mrs. Schuester, we are going to start pushing." Dr. Ocasio said brightly. Emma nodded and looked over at Will, who immediately took her hand. She'd never been more nervous or excited in her entire life.

"Okay, we're going to have you push for ten seconds, then breathe, in that pattern," Dr. Ocasio explained. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Emma told her bravely, wanting nothing more than to finally give birth and see their baby.

Emma began pushing and she squeezed Will's hand for support. Will watched with pride, and felt as though he was the luckiest man in the world at that moment. Emma's head dropped back onto the pillows and she whimpered in pain.

"It's okay," he soothed. "You're doing great; we'll have our baby soon."

Emma nodded and continued pushing with all her might, focusing on that moment when they'd finally see their son for the first time.

"Emma, you're doing great. Just a few more pushes and the baby will be out," Dr. Ocasio said, smiling.

After a few more pushes, the baby finally slipped out, and Will proudly cut the umbilical cord. "He's beautiful, Em!" Will grinned, his heart racing in his chest. The baby was cleaned off, weighed, then handed back to Emma, wrapped snugly in a light blue blanket. "Hi, Riley," she whispered, smiling down at her son.

She looked up at Will, who had tears in his eyes, "Do you want to hold him?" she asked.

He gently took Riley from Emma's arms and looked down adoringly at his new baby as he rocked him in his arms. "He has your red hair Em," Will laughed softly.

She smiled up at him and saw how thrilled Will was, and was overjoyed that after all they'd gone through, this was their life. And they knew that it would be this way for the rest of their lives.

**The End**


End file.
